Sesshomaru's Feelings
by TheDoctorsLifeMate
Summary: This story explores Sesshomaru's feelings since he met Rin in the forest outside her village and their relationship. There is a bit about Sesshomaru's feelings and relationship with Inuyasha as well.


The powerful dog demon Sesshomaru was infamous. His very name means The Killing Perfection. He was known as an evil, cold hearted taiyoukai. Some however, didn't believe he was as much cold hearted as he was simply emotionless. The great Sesshomaru lived up to his reputation flawlessly for centuries. No one would question it. That was until after he was wounded by the Wind Scar and found himself incapacitated in a forest near a human village being tended to by a human child. After this incident those that knew him best, such as his otouto, retainer, and his more bitter enemies, began to question the accuracy of his reputation. None of these individuals knew it then but the encounter with the human child had changed him. Well I cannot say he changed so much as he began to express and acknowledge his more neglected traits and feelings.

Sesshomaru had never seen himself as kind or a protector. He has scoffed at his father when he as him, "Do you have someone to protect". He saw no need to do such a thing. It was pointless. The strong survived while the weak perished. That was the way of the world. Yet, as reluctant as he was to admit it, after being hit with the Wind Scar he found himself as a protector and in certain instances caregiver to a HUMAN child. It was ludicrous! Him, the demon best known for his hatred of humans, was allowing a human child to follow him around and protecting her no less! He had to begin to question his sanity. Not only did he allow her to follow him and protect her from harm he….indulged her….felt for her. It confused him. How could he, a human hating demon, have become found of a HUMAN child? It was impossible…wasn't it? Be that as it may no one would question his actions so he needn't concern himself.

After the child, Rin, had traveled with him for a time he began to notice his otouto's as well as his otouto's traveling companions interest and dare he say confusion about his choice of companion. This troubled him though he wasn't certain why. His bastard of an otouto wouldn't dare look down his nose at him for keeping human company! The mere thought infuriated Sesshomaru beyond comprehension. This prospect increased his hatred of Inuyasha tenfold. The intensity of their battles was beyond belief at this point. In the end however Sesshomaru did not defeat Inuyasha he came to respect him. Inuyasha proved that hanyous were not all weak and could be trained to become stronger. He proved himself worthy of their great and terrible father's blood much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

Rin traveled with The Taiyoukai of the West for over a year until after Naraku's defeat. After the final battle however, Sesshomaru came to a decision. Rin was still very young and had not known life with her own kind since before he met her. She only knew lie among demons. That was no place for a human child and he was no guardian for a human child either. Thus he decided she should return to living among humans, for her own good. Rin had become somewhat fond of his otouto and his companions. Seeing as his otouto had decided to settle in a human village along with those companions Sesshomaru thought said village would be an acceptable place for Rin to settle. It had the advantage of being protected by a hanyou, demon slayer, monk, and miko also. It was ideal. Therefore after explaining things to Rin and speaking with his otouto about her protection he left Rin in Edo.

Rin had not taken the news well. She had grown quite attached to the eloof demon over their time together though no one leas of all Sesshomaru could understand why. She did not want to leave his side. When he insisted she became terribly distraught. She wailed and clung to him until he had to resort to ordering her to stop and remain behind. Seeing her so very upset did something to his cold heart. He had not intended to see her anymore once he was assured of her safety and comfort in the village. But looking into the face of her attachment and affection for him he could not simply do things as he planned. He found he didn't want to do so either. The thought of leaving her in this state was unsettling for him. So he made her a promise. He would visit her regularly. He would not forget her. This turned her mood right around. It amazed him that such a small promise from a demon no less could please her so much. He wasn't overly indulgent with her nor did he even show her affection. As far as he could tell he'd never given her a reason to react this way. Yet she did. At this he found something inside him, he wasn't sure what warm significantly with the knowledge of Rin's care for him. Much later he would discover that the something was his heart. At the time however he was oblivious.

Sesshomaru visited Edo on a regular basis after leaving Rin there. He watched her grow and change. It interested him. She was changing some much in such a short time. He had not truly understood how different demons and humans were until now. After a few years of visiting he noticed their interactions and relationship, if that was the right term, was changing as well. She related to him differently now but not unpleasantly so he found. He realized that she had become and invaluable, irreplaceable part of his existence. How he could not fathom but she had. Staying away from Edo for too long had a negative effect on him though he would never admit it even to himself. He felt compelled to see her at times. She was just as glad and excited to see him on his latest visit as she had been on the first after he'd left her in the village. Rin always greeted him with her brightest small and a warm hug which he secretly relished. Sesshomaru found that he would not trade their visits for the world. She was _his_ Rin after all.


End file.
